


Like A Second Skin

by lavishsqualor



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavishsqualor/pseuds/lavishsqualor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Jared's always been skeptical about Jensen's suggestion that they roleplay Wincest, but what the hell; it is Jensen's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Second Skin

It's not like Sam's clothes were all that different from his own, but they _felt_ different. Jared stood in his kitchen, wearing Sam's Blundstone boots and his jeans, his flannel hanging loose with the sleeves rolled up. He wore Sam like a second skin.

There was a twisting tightness in his chest, though, little butterfly wings pattering inside his stomach. He tried to center himself. Slowly he felt his headspace start to flip, and he easily gave in to it. Then, he tried to focus on his brother.

It wasn't like Jared didn't get it, not like he couldn't see what some of the fans saw. That connection between Sam and Dean that went deeper than blood, farther than the DNA that they shared. He'd just, he'd been a little scared to let this side of himself show clearly to Jensen. Plus, when Dean and Sam had been having such a hard time, years ago, when they'd let so much space grow between them, the bleed out into Jared and Jensen's own relationship had been devastating. He just didn't want any negative consequence to come from them exploring this.

But as soon as Jared heard the front door open, he knew that he'd made the right decision about Jensen's birthday gift and all the anxiety drained out of him.

When Jensen entered the kitchen, his jaw went instantly slack and he said, "Sam–"

Even from across the room, Jared could see the vivid flush rise up Jensen's neck, and he needed to put a stop to it straight away.

He smiled wide, said, "Dean," and that was all Sam coming through.

The relief on Jensen's face was obvious, and a curving, wicked grin followed fast. He threw his bag down and quickly crossed the few steps between them.

Jared grabbed on to Jensen's jacket and pulled him in close. "Want this," he said, before he slammed their mouths together.

Jensen's soft mouth gave way and opened wide for Jared. The kiss was hard and deep, and Jensen, _Dean_ , was demanding.

"Sammy," he breathed. "You've got no idea."

"I think I do," Jared responded, pulling back to get his hands under Jensen's shirt and his mouth on his neck. He sucked slow kisses up the slope of his neck and behind his ear. Jensen groaned, and it was different, down deeper than normal, down in Dean's timbre. Fuck, that was exactly what Jared didn't know he wanted to hear.

He skated his palms down the planes of Jensen's stomach and fisted his hands in the waist of his jeans, used the leverage to turn them around and get Jensen up against the counter. Jared dropped to his knees while he started in on Jensen's belt. As he popped the buttons of his fly, Jensen said, "Yeah, little brother. Been wanting this so bad, want you."

When he finally got Jensen in his mouth, Jared was no longer sure why he'd been so hesitant. It was the same as always, it was still Jensen. If the moaning from above was any indication, though, it was Dean that was enjoying this. And Jared figured he'd been waiting long enough.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [Have your cake and eat it, too!](http://dugindeep.livejournal.com/427644.html?thread=9811324) Jensen Ackles' birthday comment meme


End file.
